the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Knight
Justice is more than a word. It's an ideal. And ideals are unbreakable. The Pilot In life, some men are born warriors, and others are made. Mark, or as he prefers to be called; Knight belongs to the second type. Once a normal, average guy, he has been thrown into a situation where he is way over his head. The burden of a Suit has been laid upon him, and he has been changed by it. In more than a way. Confused, lost and with many questions, he knew but one thing: there would be people in need of saving. And so, he would rise and fight for them. He would bring Justice. Starting alone, helping wherever he could, eventually he found the Elforce first through Kamala's blog, and later through Silver_Harpy's videos. Convinced that they could help him get some answers, or at least understand what was going on, he set out with nothing but the clothing on his back and the huge scabbard his armor compressed to, deciding to find these like minded, and like bodied, individuals. And the promise of free pocky was too good to pass up, so there's that. With his new-found friends in the Elforce, he will find his place in this new world, and use the strength his armor has given him to carve a new, better fate, just like the hero he always wished to be. Personality Loyal, friendly, and with a bit of a stubborn streak, Knight is a kind person, more suited to a life of studying than that of piracy he has chosen. But he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Appearance He has short, messy black hair, which he is pretty proud of. Other than that, he is handsome looking, and is kind of short at just 5'6''.'' Has a bit of a flair for the dramatic (dramatic according to him, cheesy as fuck as seen by his teammates) and prefers to dress in dark, elegant clothes. How he doesn't trip over more than he already does is anyone's guess. The Suit It gains its name from its Medieval armor-like looks when deployed, but as it compresses, it turns into a scabbard that houses Durandal, Mark's monofilament blade. Why Durandal? Because "Excalibur is overrated, after all." The Paladin is more than just Mark's suit. It is his first, and oldest, friend in the new world after Suitfall. Originally landing in his backyard, he found the pod which after scanning him declared him fit for duty as a Pilot, afterwards letting him choose the path he'd take. But there was something special about the suit. It was conscious. It came as a bit of a surprise to both, when it started analyzing patterns in Knight's tactics and ideals beyond its mission parameters. Even if at first it was indifferent, eventually in spite of itself, it started to care. It started to see Knight getting shot at, attacked, and insulted in defense of the innocent. Until one day, it, She decided to make contact with him. She knew She was a female, because of the way She had once heard him call it "my waifu". At that stage, Paladin had not been able to understand the human concept of "a joke" and took it at face value, deciding to become his "wife". Knight is still appalled at (and remembers fondly) the moment when Paladin introduced herself by yelling into his brain the words: "GOOD MORNING, MY HUSBAND! HOW MAY I BE OF SERVICE?!" With its fast, hard specs, The Paladin excels at close combat, zooming around at ultrasonic speed and using momentum to slash whatever comes close into bits or crush it with his shield. PDF Suit Crunch 250 *20 Heavy *30 Mobile *35 Armored *45 Brain Implant 1 *70 Experimental *75 Improved Hull *80 Flares *95 Thrusters *100 Thermal Vision *110 External Status *110 Voice *120 Hydra Nanites *130 Progenitor Nanites *145 Sentient AI *146 L4 Hardpoint to L5 *171 Rank 5 Cutting Blades (Sword) (RightHand) *191 Colosal Ballistics (50 cal auto) *195 L4 Harpoint (Back) *235 Pressure shielding *215 Cutting blade (Throwing spear) *220 Universal Translator *240 Temperature resistance 1 *245 Assisted Aim * 250 Physical Shield (left arm) * AV: 12 (14 on left side) MOBILITY: 3.5 PR: 12 Category:Pilots Category:Elforce Alpha